Bright, Starry Night
by Sugaby
Summary: Noctis is on a school class camping trip in Duscae that he isn't particularly enjoying until the stars and Prompto come out.


_**AN | **The game isn't out yet but already there are fics about for it. Wow; and I've taken a crack at it, too, and written this short piece._

_*mildly inspired by Bright by Echosmiths (I say, but was listening to FT Island while writing)._

* * *

It's like the stars twinkle profusely on the left side of the camp, Noctis is thinking, away from the campfire, sat near the edge of the mountain over a view of many more and the sway of the forest, chilly but unbothered by the way the wind lightly whips against his arms and calls upon goosebumps, because there are several thoughts collecting inside his head: unorganized and some of higher priority, but there, nonetheless.

Noctis lightly exhales into the passing breeze that whistles against his face, brushes through his hair. It's day four of the annual camping trip he was tricked into partaking in (he'd been told by "friends" that stepping on to the bus would introduced him to his new favourite napping area); he scoffs at the memory now. The point of the field trips is that they're supposedly meant to bestow upon a class of fourteen additional knowledge and experience; it's not at all so Mr. Ignis can brag about what he knows and understands from his "escapades" through different regions: the car he and Mr. Gladiolus traveled here to Duscae in once broke down, they needed cash for repairs so they defeated a rogue, untamed beast, and that's it. Duscae itself isn't bad in terms of scenery; it's wide, and mother nature seems to be all over with fresh green sprouting from any possible corner and healthily growing. Okay, nice. That could be something to converse about if the only other signs of life alternate to the class weren't scarce, in a tight caravan park area or the gas station—the rather enthusiastic Prompto had mentioned in a dreamy state of daze and admiration that the mechanic beauty Cindy and the adorable Chocobos are worth _"roughing it in the crappy capital of nowhere-ville"_ (where decent cell reception is fictitious and stable wifi connection is a dying hope).

No offence to Cindy—her handiwork on Mr. Ignis' car last time on his "escapade" was very impressive and appreciated (_"she definitely isn't hard on the eyes either" _Prompto made quick work of saying, over and over, again and again, though his flirting proved to get him nowhere)—but the only time Noctis has _nearly_ enjoyed the field trip was today when he ventured into the woods and was ambushed by untamed creatures, their stomachs empty, their mouths open and drooling in anticipation. Mr. Ignis and Mr. Gladiolus, and even Prompto, managed to arrive in time to save him from an injury worse than a scratch on the cheek that's now covered by a band-aid.

It's quite sad when Noctis thinks about it; the flimsy, cute designed protection is proof of his short-lived thrill throughout the entire trip. What's even more sad is the consequences: a light scolding, then, after an undeserved generous portion of Potluck Stew for supper, exclusion from the "highlight" conclusion to the trip.

_Thanks, but no thanks_, Noctis thinks, feeling lucky to be excused from singing round the campfire, because another lifeless tale about a sore throat or the carelessly constructed absurdity of not knowing the lyrics to common songs wasn't going to do the trick this time.

_"Highness, really? __I find it hard to be convinced that you aren't familiar with traditional campfire songs."_

"_Well, it's the truth."_

"Right..." Mr. Ignis' tone had left much room for one to correctly assume he didn't believe a breath of that. He pushed up his glasses with a single finger, _"What a shame. Perhaps next time."_

_Perhaps not_. Noctis is counting on that as there are only so many weeks of class left before the Summer (a period which he can spend conserving energy).

"No way!" a familiar voice sneaks up nearby. "Whoa! What's this?" Prompto's mess of blond hair and his mischievous face are poking out from his tent nearby. "Noct, you awake?"

"...No."

"Yeah, ya are." Prompto laughs and comes out of his tent and goes over to Noctis, prods at a cheek until his hand is swatted away. Smiling, he sits beside him, leans back on his hands, stretches his legs out in front, and he looks out over the mountain. "That's what I call a view! Stars don't look like these back at home. We're always moving about so it's not like we get the chance to kick back and relax like this, just looking at them."

"I know."

"So, you, today...I know you like to play solo but you seriously had Iggy and Gladiolus freaked. Can't say I blame them. One minute, His Highness is taking a nap, next he's trying to make friends with things that don't make good pets. It's good we were there."

"I was just bored."

"I'll say! I'm not a fan of this set up neither but you don't see me risking my life and good looks because of it."

"..."

"And, you know..." Prompto's fixated on the stars even more, likely not prepared to face the prince as he says, "I was freaking out, too, Noct. I got scared thinking you weren't coming back." The heavy ache he'd felt at the time-it was nothing like what he felt from the risky situations they were in at school when they were younger: disrupting classes, unveiling anarchy throughout the hallways, then getting detentions that lasted for months. "Okay, so...I'm not Hercules or Superman, but I've always got your back. You know?"

"I do. Thanks." Noctis says, and he recalls the times they've praised each other-high five's given only to Prompto when he's been there at the right time.

Prompto smiles, bashful. His focus reverts to the stars; there are less than before. "Say, what are the chances we'll get to see a shooting star?"

"Like I know," Noctis shrugs. "Why? What are you after?"

"Who knows?" Prompto lightly shrugs, but even though he says it like he's clueless to his own desires, he's not entirely convincing. It's in the way he looks at the stars but _gazes_ at Noctis.

In the back, at the campsite, they hear Mr. Gladiolus strumming a six string, and Mr. Ignis is in high spirits, leading the _willing _students of the class into a song, "The more we get together, together, together, the more we get together the happier we'll be."

The students sing along with him for the next verse and sway to the rhythm, their shadows at their feet and before the fire flickering, "—For your friends are my friends and my friends are your friends. The more we get together, the happier we'll be!"

Mr. Ignis leads sings again, "The more we sing together, together, together, the more we sing together the happier we'll be-"

Prompto groans, "The faster they stop singing the happier _I'll_ be."

Noctis chuckles, "_That_'s something worth wishing for."

"Damn straight."

They high give each other and bump fists in an exchange of praise.

It's not long afterwards that the last of the insatiable campfire festivities conclude as the night darkens. What stars are left aren't visible, which makes Noctis speculate his remaining time of the final night of the field trip in Duscae to be uneventful. Apparently, Mr. Ignis hasn't forgotten about him. He wishes his retiring students goodnight—thanks them, too, for their company in the last couple days—and comes over with a mug of hot chocolate, extending it to Noctis. "Your Highness, I've added whipped cream and mini marshmallows to your evening beverage. Drink up and enjoy."

"I'm not a kid..." Though Noctis says that, he takes the mug in to his custody, takes his first sip and determines the drink to be rich and quite the treat (also, the additional treats floating atop make a tasty difference. Curse Mr. Ignis' culinary skills and ownership to bragging rights about knowing Noctis very well).

Prompto rises with a yawn, and his arms bend back, his shirt lifts to reveal skin that Noctis happens to catch a glance of. "Aah, finally, tomorrow I'll be shot of this place."

"Yeah...until the next camping trip just before the class ends for Summer." Mr. Gladiolus, appearing, reveals, arms crossing over his chest. He smirks, knowing it's the last thing the blond wants to hear.

"Aww! Great." Prompto's hands go up in the air and he deflates, sighing. "Okay, well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Man, I can't believe I'm sleeping before Noct."

"Shut up." Noctis says.

"Just sayin'" Prompto salutes, a cheeky grin on his face. He looks up at the stars again, one last time. "What made you feel like looking at the stars tonight anyway?"

Noctis, after a thoughtful time, says, "They're really bright on this side of the camp."

"...Yeah," Prompto's eyes follow his change of focus, watching Noctis and the light of the stars glow over him. "They are."


End file.
